customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
Nellie
Nellie is a major protagonist of The Legend of Rune Trilogy. She is the daughter of Hontus and Seraph, and later Rune's girlfriend Appearance Nellie is a young Water dragoness. She has a blue hide and a pink underbelly. She has maroon eyes, and two pink horns behind them, which point backwards down her neck. She also has a light blue mane that falls down her neck. She also has a Tear-shaped birthmark just below her right horn. Nellie has short stature, and when compared to Prince Rune and her brother blank, her eyes come up to their mouths. In her teenaged appearance, her figure is taller, slender and curved. She also started wearing a pink bracelet around her front left angle Personality ﻿ For the most part, Nellie is a quiet young dragoness. She's also a tad timid, and doesn't like confrontation. Despite this, she has a strong desire to help anyone close to her. Oftentimes, she is the one who motivates her family and friends from giving up hope in times of hopelessness. She also acts surprisingly mature despite her young age, and is not one to hide her mistakes. For several years, Nellie has had a crush on Rune, and always worried about his well-being. However, since Rune was her adoptive brother for quite some time, she kept her feelings hidden, fearing that it would be wrong to pursue him. Furthermore, there was a part of Nellie that was afraid of Rune, since the young dragon had a tendency to explode into anger whenever he was pushed too far. Despite these fears, Nellie has been deeply devoted to Rune, and always looked after him the best that she could. When the Malefor Ordeal ended, Nellie's feelings for Rune were finally revealed, though she claimed that it would be okay if the Black dragon never wanted to see her again. However, Rune declared that he had feelings for her as well, and was always afraid of hurting the Blue dragoness. So, after the two dragons forgave each other, they decided to form a relationship. Despite her usually kind-hearted nature, Nellie has had a long-going rivalry with the Lightning dragoness Roxanne, who also had feelings for Rune (see below). Abilities As a Water dragoness, Nellie has the ability to wield both Water and Ice. She is able to use both as standard breath attacks, as well as more specific actions, such as: *Using Water to heal the wounds of her companions, *Converting snow or ice into Water, and then back again, *Creating walls of Ice, and *Siphoning drinkable water out of saltwater. Story Early Life Nellie and her Brother Blankridge were conceived by the Fire dragon Hontus and the Water dragoness Seraph sometime in the year 500 N. A. (New Age). Since her father was one of the Guardians of the city of Glenhaven, Nellie grew up with a wealthy lifestyle (although not quite as wealthy as her friend Emerald). When she first started attending the Glenhaven School, she was, at first, good friends with the young Lightning cub named Roxanne. However, that friendship would soon crumble away. First Meeting with Rune One day, when Nellie was seven years old, her parents found a young purple dragon dying of starvation in the Arcus desert and brought him to Glenhaven to be healed. When the Purple cub finally woke up, Nellie and her brother introduced themselves to him, and learned that his name was Rune. Later, when Rune spoke to the Glenhaven Elders, it was learned that the Purple cub is an amnesiac, an doesn't know where he comes from. So, The Elders decide to allow Rune to stay in Glenhaven until he can regain his memories. Rune is then adopted by Hontus and Seraph. In the five year period that followed, Nellie developed a strong friendship with Rune. Overtime, she started developing a crush on the Purple dragon. However, she feared that trying to pursue him would be wrong, so she kept her feelings to herself. At the same time, Roxanne started developing a crush on Rune as well, and was equally nervous, if for different reasons. Rising Fears One night in Glenhaven, Nellie was woken up by Rune shouting in his sleep. She went to wake him up from his nightmare, and told him how this was the third night in a row that this has happened. She then suggests that Rune go see the Elders for help, but Rune says no. Nellie persists in telling him to go, until eventually he shouts at her, frightening her. Shortly afterwards, Rune apologizes, and agrees to go. Nellie says that she'll go with him. She then leaves Rune's room and returns to sleep.